Kathleen Stabler, The Wild Child Series
by hephaestionthewriter
Summary: stories that deal with her life as a child to an adult, some have very strong sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

Kathleen Stabler, The Wild Child Series

"She Don't Use Jelly"

By Nicolas

Rating: Adults Only

Genre: Fanfiction, Smut

Series: Special Victims Unit

Spoilers: Yes, to possibly "Swing" from Season 10

Author's note: These stories are meant for adults only. There will be no specific warnings. This is a little ficlet about a certain naughty daughter. **Censored Version. **

---------------------------

I know a girl who thinks of ghosts  
She'll make ya breakfast  
She'll make ya toast  
She don't use butter  
She don't use cheese  
She don't use jelly  
Or any of these  
She uses Vaseline  
Vaseline  
Vaseline

- "She Don't Use Jelly" by the Flaming Lips

-----------------------------

Kathleen lowered the volume on her iPod. She took the glass hash pipe offered to her by her boyfriend. She concentrated on the smoky tentacles that reached out to take hold of her lungs and soul. She loved getting high.

"Go easy baby – this shit is fucking wicked." He said his finger slowly touching her lacey covered mound. He could feel her clitoris getting fat with excitement.

Kathleen kept her legs open. She could feel girlie parts getting wet. She put the glass pipe on the mattress and gave her boyfriend a crooked smile. "I fucking love this song. _She don't use jelly…Or any of these…She uses Vaseline…" _

"_He don't use tissues or his sleeve…He don't use napkins or any of these…He uses magazines…"_ Her boyfriend sang back to her. Then he reached out and started to lower the white lacey panties with ribbons on them. "Damn Kathleen, these are cute and hot."

"You think they are hot; well you can thank my mommie dearest for them. I'm never sure why she's always buying me underwear. She's got this weird panty fetish with me that she doesn't even realize." Kathleen laughed. She raised her butt from the mattress so he could get them off completely.

"JC Penney…" He started to laugh. "I thought you would be a Victoria Secret sort of girl."

Kathleen rolled her eyes but laughed too. She was high. So, it was funny to talk about it now. "Seriously baby, my mom will get Maureen a best selling novel, Elizabeth will get some hair stuff, Dickie will find a new video game on the counter; but I get cotton panties. They have lace, ribbons, teddies, stars, flowers or the days of the week on them. I'm 19 years old so it's fucking creepy. My parents are weird."

He pushed his head in between Kathleen's legs. He looked up before diving in. "Maybe mommy is just being nice?"

Kathleen spread her legs wide. Then she grabbed the pipe and lighter again. "I think she thinks about my panties too much. Actually my dad thinks about it much more than my mom. He's always asking me who I'm seeing which is you translate means who I'm fucking. He will say something like, "_so Kathleen, are you seeing anyone you want to bring home? And how are things…?" _ – does he really think I'm just going to sit down and tell him about my sex life…? _Hey dad, my boyfriend loves to go down on me and I love it too because I don't have to worry about getting pregnant that way. _They both need to leave my sex life out of their fucking lives. Shit, why do you think I get stoned so much?"

"Sounds rough Kathleen; well your dad is a cop. That must suck on so many levels."

Kathleen shook her head. 'You have no idea. Now, come on baby…"

He heard his girl start to purr at him.

She wanted it.

"Don't worry honey – here comes the loving you need."

Kathleen took another hit from the pipe. And as the drugs entered her body; she felt her boyfriend's tongue swiping at her throbbing vagina. She groaned and arched her back.

When he sucked on her excitement; her world started to spin and spiral.

Kathleen knew that this had become the only way she was able to shut out the miserable world she was forced to live in.


	2. Chapter 2

Kathleen Stabler – The Wild Child Series

"The Secret"

By Nicolas

Genre: Adults Only

Series: Special Victims Unit

Spoilers: Season 10 – Episode "Swing"

Author's note: stories dealing with Det. Stabler's daughter, her youth to current status from Season 10. FYI – took me a few days to study this story and hopefully get it right.

Dedicated: To my Mom

-----------------------

There is nothing wrong with today's teenager that twenty years won't cure. ~Author Unknown

-----------------------

Kathy was bathing Eli in the tub when she heard someone calling her name. "I'm in the bathroom. I can't come out; I'm giving the baby a bath."

The door opened. Kathleen stood there. "Hey mom…"

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kathy was surprised to see her 19 year old daughter. Since she entered college; Kathleen made it a point to never visit her family unless she wanted something.

"That's a nice way to greet your daughter. I guess since you have Eli; he's all you care about these days." Kathleen put her backpack on the floor near her feet. She glanced over at her new little brother. Nothing about his existence made her happy. She considered him an embarrassing mistake her parents made.

Kathy narrowed her eyes and pulled Eli out of the tub. The baby giggled loudly. "Did you come all the way from school to start a fight? I'm not in the mood Kathleen. As you can see my hands are full with Eli these days. And I still have Dickie and Elizabeth to look after too."

Her daughter laughed. "Yeah well, that's why I'm here. I can see how you are dealing with Eli and it's made me realize a lot of things."

"What things…?" Kathy stood up. Her baby boy wrapped in a fluffy Winnie the Pooh towel pulling at her hair.

"That I need to get an abortion…" Kathleen looked at her mom. Arms crossed leaning against the bathroom sink.

-----------------------

Eli was in his crib taking his after-noon nap.

So, Kathy went to the kitchen to make some tea. But after staring at the kettle decided she needed something a little stronger. She turned off the stove and grabbed the Pinot Grigio from the fridge. She grabbed two wine glasses. There was no doubt her daughter was beyond Capri Fruit Juices these days. The baby monitor was on the dining room table. Kathleen was sitting at the opposite end.

Kathy placed a wine glass in front of her daughter. She poured half a glass. "Don't ask for more than that – you shouldn't be drinking anyway. If your father knew he would blow a fucking gasket."

She knew better than to disagree. There was no doubt that she had shocked her mom into a strange mood. "Thanks, I guess you're not breast feeding Eli anymore."

"No, I weaned him off my breast a while ago. You would know that if you visited your little brother more often." Kathy sipped her wine. She ran her fingers through her hair. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Kathleen rolled her eyes. "Really mom, I would think you're an expert on unplanned pregnancies. How many have you had so far…oh wait let me think, about 4 or 5 if you count the twins separately?"

"I might have not PLANNED my pregnancies but I was fucking married with each of them! I've ONE husband – my children have ONE father!" Kathy slammed her palm on the table making the child monitor rattle.

"Touché…" Kathleen said with a snarl. She sighed. "And as much as I would love to hear the moral disapproval of my situation; that doesn't change jack shit. I'm pregnant and I have no intention of bringing some snotty faced kid in this world. This family has enough babies."

Kathy cleared her throat. "And this child's father; does he know what your planning on doing?"

"Yes, he does. He knows this world sucks." Kathleen reached into her purse and pulled her wallet out. "He was able to scrounge 200 dollars for the procedure; but the clinic says it's going to cost $450.00. They will take cash or credit cards. Can you let me have the rest?"

Kathy put a hand over her face. She wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or cry. Not only was she in college and costing her husband a fortune. Now, she was pregnant and her piece of shit boyfriend couldn't even get her the money for the abortion. Kathy swallowed the rest of the wine. She was tempting to fill her glass again. "So, you're sure about getting the abortion?"

"Mom, I have to go tomorrow. I have an appointment. You need…" Kathleen took a deep breath. "I need and want you to go with me…please."

Kathy stood up and took their glasses to the sink. She started to rinse them. "I – we should talk to your dad."

"No…!"

Kathy was startled. Kathleen had shouted so loudly and abruptly. She turned to her daughter. "What do you mean no? Kathleen, you want me to take you to get an abortion and not tell your FATHER? Are you crazy?"

She reached out and grabbed her mom's arm hard. "Listen to me mom. I came home to talk to YOU. I want YOUR help. I trusted YOU. But, if you tell dad; I will never trust you again. I will go do this without your help and I will never come home again. I'm 19 years old. I don't need permission for the procedure. And confidentiality forbids any medical facility to reveal my information. Mom, please, I'm asking you to help me not just as your daughter but as a woman. I'm sure grandma wasn't someone you could ask for help. Maybe that's why you got married when you found out you were pregnant. Tell me, do you want me to marry some unemployed college kid whose only aspiration is his garage band? Do you want that for me?"

Kathy shook her head. Her eyes glistened. "But I've never kept secrets from your father. Never…"

"This isn't about him or you. This is about me. I'm an adult. This is none of his business. You have to help me Mom, but I beg you – leave daddy out of this. Please Mom…" Kathleen was now crying. "Mom this is hard enough. I just need to get this over and done with, so I can get on with my life."

Kathy turned and clutched the kitchen counter. "When is the appointment?"

"Tomorrow, Eastside Woman's Clinic at 8:00 am, they said it shouldn't take more than 2 hours and that includes the wait. Can you get a babysitter for Eli? I don't thinking bringing him would be a good idea. Do you have the other $250 dollars? If you use your card; dad will find out where we were when he sees the bill."

Nodding Kathy headed toward the cabinets. She pulled out an old silver baby's cup that belonged to Maureen. "This is my emergency petty cash; I should have more than enough here."

"I have clothes. Figured I will stay here this weekend. And, I went to the store before I came home. I bought some maxi-pads. I can't wear tampons after the procedure. I should have enough." Kathleen heard the noises in the baby monitor. Her little brother was waking up. "You should go check on Eli. I'm going to go to my room and do some homework."

Kathy clipped the baby monitor on her jeans. As she headed out the kitchen she was stopped by Kathleen.

"Mom, you have to act normal. You look like someone ran over your dog. When dad comes home he's going to realize that something is wrong. It's going to be bad enough when he sees me here; he will assume I'm up to something. This is no big deal; so stop looking so miserable."

Kathy pushed her daughter's hands off. She shook her head in disbelief. "You're going to abort our grandchild and you tell me it's no big deal? And you want me to keep this from your father; you know your dad is conflicted about abortion. But you want me to act like nothing is happening? You ask so much Kathleen. If only you could realize that one day I'm not going to be able to keep giving you want you want because you have asked for too much."

--------------------------------

Elliot was humming in the shower. When the shower door slid open and revealed his naked wife. "Hey, this is a good surprise."

"We don't get much of a chance to be naked together since Eli is our roommate. I thought maybe you wanted me to scrub your back?" Kathy wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Come here you…" Elliot said grabbing her by the hips. His hands roamed the familiar smooth skin. Unlike other cops who had their wives lose their figure to match their own; his wife had stayed slim after 20 years. Her body hadn't changed; and he knew every part of it.

Kathy kissed her husband. She grabbed at his back; and fondled his beautiful round ass. She pushed her pussy against his hard cock. "Oh Elliot, I want you…"

Elliot put Kathy against the tile wall of the shower. He grabbed her thighs and lifted her up. And he slowly lowered her on his hard cock. "That's it baby…"

Gasping and afraid of slipping she held onto Elliot hard. She felt her husband's cock slide inside her to the hilt. When they were teenagers; she could remember the first time they fucked in the shower. It took a while to figure it out without falling; but once it was accomplished – it was incredible. She felt like that teenage girl again. "Fuck me, Elliot – please – fuck me hard."

He obliged her and slammed his cock into her. Elliot thrust in and out of her; as the shower engulfed the bathroom in steam. "Oh Kathy, that's it baby. Take my cock – come on sweetheart. Oh god, I love you…"

Kathy heard the same words he said years ago. She didn't doubt them back then and she didn't doubt them now. When her orgasm hit; so did her emotions. Kathy started to weep. "Elliot, I love you – I love you…"

Coming in unison and loudly as the water started to turn cool on them. Thank god the walls were thick in the bathroom. The whole house would have heard them.

As he slipped out of her; he gave her one last kiss. She put her feet on the floor finally. Elliot was looking at her with those beautiful soulful blue eyes. And she was glad she was wet. Kathy didn't want her husband to see her tears.

Snuggling in bed; Elliot put an arm around her. "What gives with Kathleen? She never visits us anymore. How much money is she hitting you up for this time?"

Kathy yawned. "I thought that too but she's actually here to visit. She had some fight with a boy or something. I think she's not feeling good either. Tummy ache, I think."

"Not a hangover…?" Elliot asked he knew his daughter was a wild child. She loved to party.

"Elliot, your daughter isn't doing anything unusual for someone her age. I know it's seems strange for us; but that's because we were married with a child at her age. I'm pretty sure if I didn't have Maureen at 18; I would have been a college party girl too. And you, I can imagine the crazy things you would have done if responsibility wasn't looming over your head. We never got to be crazy kids. I was constantly helping my mom and siblings; and you had all those problems at home. I wonder sometimes if I'm not just envious that Kathleen is being the free spirit I never got to be."

Elliot frowned. He turned on his side and put a gentle hand on his wife's face. Her body was the same but her face. No, that was different. It was still beautiful; there was no doubt. But the signs of age and exhaustion were also on it. "Kathy, I sometimes think that it wasn't fair what I did to you."

"What did you do to me?"

"I shouldn't have pushed for the sex. You were just seventeen; and a virgin. I could've waited. We could have gone to school and then married. Things could have happened the way they should be; and not rushed like we did it. But, I was so lonely and miserable at home. I wanted my OWN family so badly. When you got pregnant; I was so glad that I never stopped to think what I was making you do. The things that I was asking you to give up on too. You have to regret so much and I don't blame you."

"Regret…?" Kathy turned and looked at her husband. "Elliot Stabler, I don't regret a single thing about my decision to marry you or having Maureen. You definitely infuriate the shit out of me sometimes. You used to talk to me about some of the things you worked on in the beginning. And now you shut me out. I hate that Elliot. But I still wouldn't have changed a single thing. I love you and I want to think it's going to be until death do us part like we promised in our vows."

Elliot kissed his wife. His hand roamed downward until it cupped her breast. His thumb rubbed the nipple that was quickly hardening with his touch. He looked into her eyes and whispered. "You think we can risk it?"

"We used to do it with Maureen in the room years ago." Kathy started to lower her panties.

---------------------------

Elliot had been out of the door the next morning at 6:30 am. He said something about meeting Munch and Olivia for breakfast.

Kathy grabbed her purse and coat. She looked at the twins that were at the table having cereal. "Please make sure you wear your scarves. It's freezing this morning. See you guys later; Kathleen and I are going into the city for some shopping and fun. Eli is at Nancy's across the street."

The twins nodded and kept eating.

Kathleen was already in the car waiting for her mother. When she finally appeared; she shook her head. "Finally…we are only going to be gone for a few hours. You're so nervous."

"Are you sure you don't want to call daddy? Maybe you're all wrong about how he's going to react? Kathleen, he deals with these situations at work all the time. He can be supportive too." Kathy looked at her daughter.

"Let's just go mom…" Kathleen said and then without hesitation put her iPod earplugs in her ears.

After parking, Kathleen and her mom headed toward the clinic. Kathy was surprised to see how many people were around.

"Mom, they only do their procedures on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. You can imagine how many women use the weekend to think it over and then show up on Monday for it." Kathleen stopped.

Her mom noticed why. The clinic had protestors standing a few yards away from the entrance door. "What the hell is going on Kathleen?"

"Really mom, get with the program. Those are pro-life assholes who come here on the days the procedures are performed to harass the patients." Kathleen knew her mom was a bit sheltered in Queens busy raising a bunch of kids.

"Yeah, well I know about them but this is New York City!" Kathy wondered if Elliot was aware of this and how could it be legal? Why didn't the police do something?

"Come on mom, and please don't talk to them. Just ignore them." Kathleen said and they headed toward the clinic. Immediately, Kathleen and Kathy were met by two women. Both wore vests that said "escort" on them. They were volunteers that assisted the women to and from the clinic.

Inside the place looked like a regular doctor's office. There were female magazines and a large television on the wall that had "The View" on the screen. Kathy noticed that the women weren't teenagers but mostly women. Regular women ranging from 20-40 were waiting. Some were accompanied by men who were either their husbands or boyfriends. A few of the women actually had children with them too.

Kathy sat down and waited for Kathleen to get the paperwork that needed to be filled out. As her daughter filled out her medical history; only asking her mom a question here and there; she picked up the latest Vogue magazine.

She was into the Jennifer Aniston interview when she heard someone call out for "Kathleen…"

Kathleen stood up and looked down at her mom. "Mom, will you come with me?"

She was a nurse; it wasn't the medical aspect that was frightening her – but that it was her daughter having it done. "Of course sweetheart…"

The clinic nurse smiled at Kathleen and started what Kathy knew too well was the 'routine' before the procedure.

"All right Kathleen, my name is Linda. I will be your nurse today. We will start by taking your vitals. So, let's put you on the scale first; and then we do blood pressure, temperature etc. At anytime that you feel the need to ask a question please do so without hesitation. Do you understand sweetie?"

Kathleen nodded. "Yes ma'am…"

Once her vitals were taken they were taken to another waiting area. This one had lockers and another large plasma television on the wall.

"All right Kathleen, this is our changing room. Please put on a gown and then your belongings will go into a locker. Take the locker key and you can give it to your mom. When you're done; you can sit. I will come and get you to take you into a room. Don't have anything to drink or eat while you wait. Ok…?"

Kathleen nodded.

"Mom, you can wait there with her too. I will be back soon." The nurse left.

Kathleen looked at her mom. "Time to get naked…"

Kathy smiled. She wasn't sure if Kathleen's attitude was for real or a defense tactic. They were only waiting about 10 minutes before Nurse Linda was back for them.

"Come this way Kathleen." She led them down a corridor.

Kathy noticed that the nurses all smiled. Some were whispering to patients who were obviously either upset or in pain. Kathy could feel the nervousness inside her was building. She wanted desperately to call Elliot.

Nurse Linda opened a room. "Here we are Kathleen. You can sit on the examining table and mom can have the chair next to it. Now, we can have a little talk before the doctor shows up all right?"

Kathleen looked at her mom. "Can I have my hair scrunchie that is in your purse? Mom…!"

Startled Kathy looked at her daughter. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry. Here…"

Nurse Linda looked at Kathleen. "Your mom is very special. She's here by your side; not many girls get that sort of support."

"My mom is great. She knows I love her more than I can ever say for coming here with me today." Kathleen said and looked over to her mom. "Thank you…"

Kathy nodded and took Kathleen's hand.

"All right, so let's start…" Nurse Linda took her pen out of her pocket.

Questions about Kathleen's last menstrual period, sexual history etc were asked and answered. Kathy wasn't sure how much of those answers were the truth. She hoped the important ones were; because any medical procedure should be taken seriously. At last when Nurse Linda was able to confirm that Kathleen was at least 11 weeks pregnant; it enabled the clinic to go forward with the procedure.

"I'm going to put an IV in your arm Kathleen. Do you know what that is…?"

"Yes ma'am…"

"Good, now lie down. If at anytime you feel like stopping. Just tell me. We will work at your pace." Nurse Linda uncovered the metal tray that was already prepped for the IV procedure.

"My mom's a nurse." Kathleen said suddenly and sounded a bit proud about it.

"Really…" Nurse Linda looked over at Kathy. "Well, you will get excellent after-care at home. What kind of nursing do you do mom?"

"I'm an E.R. nurse. Well, I'm taking a break lately; I had a baby a year ago."

"E.R. nurse is always prepared for the unexpected. You must be a good nurse." Nurse Linda smiled and then walked over to Kathleen. "Just relax sweetie…"

Kathy watched as they started the IV; it was how they would slightly sedate Kathleen. They were also giving her misoprostol to dilate her cervix. She watched Kathleen's eyes start to open and close. Kathy reached out and held her hand. "Relax honey, don't fight it."

"Mom…" Nurse Linda now pulled the machine closer to the examining table. "Are you going to be all right? You are allowed to stay here with her but you may not stop the procedure or you will be asked to leave. Do you understand? This is hard for you; I understand. I have three daughters at home. And I've sat in that chair like you once before. Just because we are nurses that doesn't mean it's easy for us."

"Will it hurt very much?" Kathy asked she was trying to not cry.

"Every woman is different. Does every woman feel child birth the same way? I've had women who get the procedure and they compare it to their first day period. And there are others who will be bedridden for days. I wish I could tell you what your daughter will feel; but only she will know." Nurse Linda patted Kathy on the shoulder. "She has you; so there is no doubt that she will be all right."

The door to the room opened. A short woman with wire rimmed glasses appeared. "I'm Doctor Harris; I will be performing the procedure. Kathleen will be having the suction aspiration. It's the common method used for elective terminations. A quick review of the actual procedure is here on this sheet. You can read it so you can follow along. It reads like a lot but the entire procedure will take no longer than 25 minutes.

Kathy took the paper and started to read. As she read; she watched the doctor.

_Inserting a speculum into the vagina._

_Cleaning the vagina and cervix with an antiseptic solution._

_Injecting a numbing medicine (local anesthetic) in the cervix._

_Grasping the cervix with an instrument to hold the uterus in place._

_Opening (dilating) the cervical canal with a small instrument. Dilation reduces the risk of any injury to the cervix during the procedure._

_Passing a thin, hollow tube (cannula) into the cervical canal and attaching a gentle vacuum that will draw the tissue out of the uterus. As the uterine tissue is removed, the uterus will contract; most women feel cramping during the procedure. The cramps will lessen after the tube is removed. Some women also may have nausea or sweating or feel faint._

_The tissue removed from the uterus during a vacuum aspiration procedure is examined to make sure that all of the tissue has been removed and the abortion is complete._

Kathy did her best to ignore the sound of the machine. The sound of the suction was making her dizzy. It was sucking into its mechanical belly her grandbaby. Oh god what will Elliot say or do to her if he ever found out? How could she face her priest on Sunday? How could she walk into that church and take communion?

Suddenly, she felt Kathleen tighten her grip on her hand. Her eyes were opened and in pain.

"Kathleen…?"

"Mom...! That hurts…!" Kathleen put her head back and started to cry. But soon enough her eyes were closing again.

Kathy stood up and pushed her daughter's bangs back. She kissed her forehead. "It's almost done. It's all right baby. Mommy is here."

"Actually Mom…it's finished." Doctor Harris said, and Nurse Linda pushed the machine away. "Nurse Linda will clean her up. She's to wear pads and no tampons. You will get another handout with specific instructions about her care."

The nurse handed it to Kathy who started to read it:

_Irregular bleeding or spotting for the first 2 weeks. During the first week, avoid tampons and use only sanitary pads._

_Cramps similar to menstrual cramps, which may be present for several hours and possibly for a few days, as the uterus shrinks back to its non-pregnant size._

_Emotional reactions for 2 to 3 weeks._

_After the procedure:_

_Take your full course of prescribed antibiotics to prevent infection._

_Rest quietly for the day. You can do normal activities the following day, based on how you feel._

_Acetaminophen (such as Tylenol) or ibuprofen (such as Advil) can help relieve cramping pain._

_Do not have sexual intercourse for at least 1 week. Use birth control following the abortion, as well as condoms to prevent infection. You can start birth control pills right after the procedure. Barrier methods of birth control (such as a male condom) or an intrauterine device (IUD) can be used as soon as you resume sexual relations._

The doctor left the room. Kathy looked up at Nurse Linda. "Now what…?"

"I will get a wheel chair for Kathleen. She will go into our recovery room. But you will go wait for her in the changing area. Don't worry mom, she did fine and she will be all right."

Kathy nodded.

--------------------------

Two days later, Kathleen was running down the stairs. "Dad…!"

Kathy almost dropped the plate she was holding when she heard her daughter calling for her farther. "Yeah…? What's wrong?"

Elliot, Lizzie and Dickie were all at the dinner table. It was Saturday and they were going to have a nice family night. Little Eli was in his high chair drinking his bottle. They went to Blockbuster and rented some movies.

Kathleen was dressed in hip hugging jeans and tight shirt. She was obviously not dressed for a family night at home. She looked at her father. "Can I borrow $20 dollars?"

Elliot rolled his eyes and immediately put his hand in his pocket. He grabbed his wallet. "Asking for money – is that all you can say to us these days?"

Kathleen looked sheepishly at him. She walked over to her dad and hugged him. She kissed his cheek. "I love you daddy. It's good to see you at home."

Elliot beamed at his daughter. He smiled at her. "You are feeling better? Stop eating all that crappy junk food you college kids eat and you won't get sick."

"I'm feeling like a new girl. I called Jenny and told her I was here this weekend. She wanted to hang out a bit."

"Now, you know I like Jenny. Her dad is a hard working cop. I approve. Here's 30 dollars – buy real food when you go out tonight. No drinking Kathleen…" Elliot kissed his daughter.

Kathy was standing there watching her daughter. She didn't know what to say or do. The nurse told her that some girls would recover instantly while others suffered. But how could Kathleen just walk over to her father like that and pretend nothing happened? Kathy turned and dropped the plate into the sink and heard it shatter.

Elliot jumped up when he heard the noise. "Kathy…?"

Dickie and Lizzie got up too. "Mom is everything ok?"

Elliot stood beside his wife. He saw the broken plate. "I thought I was the only one that broke dishes around here. Well, Dickie too. Remember, that's why you don't let us do dishes anymore. So, this is a first for you. Kathy are you all right baby?"

Kathy heard the front door open and close. She pushed Elliot aside. "I have to ask Kathleen something."

Running, she was out the door to get to Kathleen before she jumped into her friend's car. She took hold of the girl's arm. "Does it bother you at all what you did?"

Kathleen sighed. She looked exasperated by her mom's question. "Mom, why do you ask stupid questions like that for? It's over and finished. My life is back on track now. I had a problem and I took care of it."

"But, did you learn anything from it? Do you understand what happened? Kathleen if you don't feel something; you will repeat the same mistake again."

Kathleen gave her mom a smirk. "And if it happens again; I will take care of it again. Thank god for Roe vs. Wade. Now, I have to go; fun awaits me. I was bored to fucking tears in that house."


End file.
